Xu Gong
Xu Gong (onyomi: Kyo Kō) is the prefect of the Wu Territory who resisted Sun Ce. Although he was executed, three of his followers avenged him by ambushing Sun Ce with arrows. Role in Games Dynasty Warriors In Dynasty Warriors 4: Xtreme Legends, Xu Gong is briefly mentioned during the narration of Da Qiao's Legend Mode stage. His loyal soldiers are the antagonists of that particular battle as they surround the young maiden to lure out Sun Ce. They manage to grievously wound him with various traps and ambushes. But as a result, all of their leading officers are killed by Da Qiao in turn. He still appears in Xtreme Mode. Dynasty Warriors 7 has Xu Gong appear during a flashback scene in which he and Sun Ce argue. Portrayed as a nervous and paranoid individual, he is aghast at the idea of turning against Cao Cao and accidentally falls to his death below the castle walls. He ends up becoming one of the apparitions Yu Ji conjures to amplify Sun Ce's feelings of guilt. In Dynasty Warriors 8, he conspires with Gan Ji and the Wei army to kill the isolated Sun Ce. Despite having his foe placed under a curse and cornered by troops within the fog-covered forest, Xu Gong is eventually subdued by the Little Conqueror's companions. Willing to die than submit in shame, he holds Sun Ce long enough for a spectral soldier to stab them both. Xu Gong dies as a result while Sun Ce suffers serious injuries that prevent him from repelling the assault of Cao Cao's men. Romance of the Three Kingdoms Xu Gong is a rather mediocre officer with average stats that lean more on war, politics, and intellect. He mainly suffers from an insufficient amount of leadership points. Quotes *"Bringer of disaster! You killed me, Sun Ce!" *"You... You wish to attack the Emperor?!" :"You've got it all wrong. Our target is not the Emperor; it is Cao Cao." :"It's the same thing! Lord Cao Cao is a loyal retainer of the Han. He fights for His Majesty! Is it the Sun way... to stab such a man in the back?!" ::~~''Xu Gong and Sun Ce; Dynasty Warriors 7'' Historical Information Xu Gong was the Prefect of Wu Territory during the Han Dynasty under the governor Liu Yao. In 194, Sun Ce started his invasion of Jiangdong and Xu Gong resisted him with Liu Yao's other officers. They were defeated and Xu Gong fled to Wang Lang in Kuaiji. However, he and the Shanyue leader Yan Baihu were also unable to withstand Sun Ce's attack and defeated. Xu Gong continued to resist Sun Ce in the following years and conspired with Cao Cao to destroy Sun Ce, but he was eventually captured by Sun Ce's men and executed. Later, when Sun Ce fought against Chen Deng, retainers of Xu Gong ambushed the former and wounded him, causing his eventual death. Romance of the Three Kingdoms In Chapter 29 of the novel, Xu Gong wrote a secret memo to Cao Cao stating, "Sun Ce is a turbulent hero much like Xiang Yu. The government ought, under the appearance of showing favor to him, to recall him to the capital for he is a danger in the southern provinces". The letter never reached its destination as the messenger carrying it was caught. After reading its contents, Sun Ce had the messenger beheaded and the sender strangled. Xu Gong's family was forced to flee Wujun afterwards. Out for revenge, the loyalists of Xu Gong hatched a plot to kill Sun Ce by posing as members of Han Dang's troops and attacking him with spears and poison-tipped arrows. They continued assaulting him mercilessly until the arrival of Cheng Pu and his men led to them being hacked into pieces. Though Sun Ce had been greatly injured from the encounter, he would not pass away until encountering Yu Ji. Gallery Xu Gong (ROTK6).png|Romance of the Three Kingdoms VI portrait Xu Gong (ROTK9).jpg|Romance of the Three Kingdoms IX portrait Xu Gong (ROTK10).png|Romance of the Three Kingdoms X portrait Xu Gong (ROTK11).png|Romance of the Three Kingdoms XI portrait Xu Gong (ROTKLCC).png|Romance of the Three Kingdoms: The Legend of Cao Cao portrait Xu_Gong_(DT).png|Dynasty Tactics portrait Category:Other Non-Playable Characters